


Snips and Skyguy Approved Curses

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker/Fixing Things, CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Gets a Nap, CC-2224 | Cody Is A Mess, CC-2224 | Cody Needs A Nap, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Caught in the Act, Cold, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Injury, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hyperspace (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, mostly - Freeform, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: A list of Snips and Skyguy Approved Curses.(I heard said list used in a story and decided to actually make it. So this was not entirely my invention. Credit to whoever made this up. I love ya :)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Kriff

**Kriff**

/krif/

_ exclamation _

  1. used alone or as a noun or verb in various phrases to express annoyance, contempt, or impatience.  
"Well, kriff Obi-Wan! You’re supposed to tell me when you can’t feel your feet!



* * *

The icy wind whipped in Obi-Wan’s face. He and Anakin had been walking through the icy tundra after their transport crashed on the way to the rendezvous. 

“M-man it’s c-cold,” Anakin said, his teeth chattering. 

“Yes Anakin of c-course it’s cold but you d-don’t have to comp-plain constantly” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin stopped walking and turned to his master. 

“It’s n-not like you c-care anyw-way” he snipped. Obi-Wan glared. 

“Believe me I kn-know it’s cold. Y-your telling me and I c-can’t even feel my f-feet” he shot back. Concern floated through their force bond. 

“You can’t feel y-your feet?” Anakin questioned. Obi-Wan looked at his feet, they were buried under the snow. 

“N-no. I haven’t been ab-ble to feel them for an h-hour” he admitted. Anakin threw his arms up. 

“Well, kriff Obi-Wan! You’re supposed to tell me when you can’t feel your feet!"


	2. Kriffing

**Kriffing**

/krifing/

_adjective_

  * _used to emphasize or express annoyance with someone or something._



_adverb_

  * _used for emphasis or to express annoyance, frustration, or surprise._



"Skyguy you said you fixed the ship but the kriffing hyperspace is still broken!”

* * *

“Go go go!” Anakin yelled from the back. He was deflecting shots away from The Twilight’s hanger as Ahsoka ran into the cockpit. She powered on the ship and it came to a clanky start. 

“Go faster Snips!” Anakin ordered. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Ahsoka yelled back. She pressed buttons and then pulled the acceleration. The Twilight lifted off and sped away from the Separatist planet. Vulture droids continued to chase the small Jedi ship but Anakin couldn’t deflect the shots anymore. He ran up into the cockpit. 

“Make the jump Snips!” he forced. 

“I know I know!” Ahsoka hollered, typing in the coordinates for Coruscant as fast as she could. She pulled the hyperspace lever but nothing happened. 

“sn **i** PS!!!!” Anakin shouted. Ahsoka flicked the lever again and again but nothing ever happened. 

“Skyguy you said you fixed the ship but the kriffing hyperspace is still broken!”


	3. Kriffed

**Kriffed**

/krifd/

_adjective_

  * _used to emphasize or express annoyance with someone or something that is messed up._
  * _used to say something is messed up or has been messed with._



_adverb_

  * _used for emphasis or to express annoyance, frustration, or surprise at something that is messed up._



"This whole mission was kriffed up from the start and now we have to go rescue General Kenobi from the Seppies, **again**!”

* * *

Cody walked alongside Obi-Wan as they headed away from the Separatist prison. The commander and a small group of men had just broken their general out of the dreaded place. There was no justified reason to have that many booby traps in one building.

Before Cody could flinch a Separatist specialist droid flew in, snatched a struggling Obi-Wan from his friend’s side, and pulled the Jedi back to the prison.

Cody blinked. 

“Sir, did that droid just kidnap General Kenobi?” Boil asked. Cody’s shoulders sagged and he raised a hand to his head, massaging the headache that was already developing there. He flung his hand back down and groaned.

“This whole mission was kriffed up from the start and now we have to go rescue General Kenobi from the Seppies, **again**!


	4. Kark

**Kark**

/kahrk/

_exclamation_

  1. used alone or as a noun or verb in various phrases to express annoyance, contempt, or impatience.  
"Kark ‘Soka, not here."



* * *

“Ok, just a minute Master” Ahsoka nodded. She then grabbed Rex’s arm and pulled him from the command bridge. She pulled him around the corner into one of the storage closets and pushed him up against the wall. 

“Ahsoka…” Rex warned. Ahsoka ignored him and pulled his helmet off, throwing it to the side. She clasped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Rex supported her waist with one hand and closed the door with the other. 

“‘Soka we shouldn’t” Rex protested, pulling away. Ahsoka looked at him with those pleading big blue eyes of hers. Rex sighed. Ahsoka pushed him up against the wall and kissed him again. Rex moaned and she kissed him harder.

“‘Soka…” he whimpered as she wrapped her leg around his waist. Ahsoka paused kissing him and all that was heard was their fast breaths. 

“Rex?”

“Hmm?” Rex looked down his nose at her. He could feel her lips hovering inches from his. Ahsoka kissed him long and slow and Rex shivered a bit. He knew what was on her mind when she pushed him painfully hard against the wall. 

“Kark ‘Soka, not here.”


	5. Karking

**Karking**

/kahrking/

_ adjective _

  * _used to emphasize or express annoyance with someone or something._



_ adverb _

  * _used for emphasis or to express annoyance, frustration, or surprise._



"I karking hate you Snips!”

* * *

Anakin practically fled down the hall away from his padawan.

“Master where do you think you’re going?” Ahsoka called after him, “Get back here!” Anakin didn’t stop and Ahsoka began chasing him. 

“Master!” she hollered. Being the nimble little togurta she is, she caught up to him very quickly. She skidded to a stop in front of him, blocking his escape route. 

“You weren’t in your bed last night Skyguy,” Ahsoka said, panting a bit, “Where were you?”

“Nowhere” Anakin lies. 

“Unless you were on Jakku, you weren’t nowhere” Ahsoka shoots back. Anakin glares at her. 

“Now, I want your honest answer, where were you last night?”

“I was getting food”

“So you were with Senator Amidala”

“I was checking on Obi-Wan”

“So you were with Padme”

“I was podracing in the lower levels!” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at her master.

“Skyguy, next time just tell Skygirl I say hello” she smirked before skipping off. Anakin clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“I karking hate you Snips!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Karked**

/kahrkd/

_ adjective _

  1. _used to emphasize or express annoyance with someone or something that is messed up._
  2. _used to say something is messed up or has been messed with._



_ adverb _

  1. _used for emphasis or to express annoyance, frustration, or surprise at something that is messed up._



"’Cause you have a cold that’s karked with your head. Let’s just get some sleep.”

* * *

“No Anakin, I like blue better,” Obi-Wan protested. Anakin was dragging his Master to his quarters. 

“Yes I like blue too” Anakin agreed. 

“No,” Obi-Wan whined, “I like the blew.”

“Um… blew?” Anakin questioned. He couldn’t just ignore his delusional master or the older Jedi would go even more insane. 

“Yes. Blew is better than blowed” Obi-Wan giggled. 

“There is no such thing as blowed” Anakin said. He paused walking outside of his master’s quarters. He lifted a hand to his friend’s forehead and found that he was still running a fever. Obi-Wan had worked himself into sickness. 

“But there’s a blown. Things can be blown” Obi-Wan commented. Anakin sighed and opened his master’s door. 

“Yes, things can be blown. You can also blow things, like blowing things up” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan giggled. 

“You like blowing things up,” he noted. Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. He couldn’t say this whole ordeal wasn’t funny. In fact, this was the happiest Anakin had ever seen his former master and Obi-Wan’s happiness was contagious. 

“Yes, I do,” Anakin confirmed, gently pulling his former Master into his quarters. Obi-Wan sneezed and Anakin raised an eyebrow at him, containing laughter at the fact that he had never heard Obi-Wan sneeze before and it was pretty funny. 

“I think I need to blow my nose” Obi-Wan announced, sniffling a bit as Anakin pulled back the covers on the bed. 

“Yes Obi, you probably do,” Anakin said softly, guiding Obi-Wan toward the bed. Obi-Wan crawled in and Anakin followed him. Anakin spooned his brother close to his chest.

“Ani, why do I have to blow my nose?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin pulled his master impossibly closer, running a hand through the ginger blonde’s hair.

“‘Cause you have a cold that’s karked with your head. Let’s just get some sleep.”


	7. Bantha poodoo

**Bantha poodoo**

/banthu poodoo/

_ noun _

  1. bantha feces.
  2. a contemptible or worthless person.
  3. information or something that is not true



_ exclamation _

  1. an exclamation of disgust, anger, or annoyance.



"Rex, that’s a big pile of bantha poodoo!"

* * *

Rex tiptoed out of Ahsoka’s quarters early in the morning. He wandered through the cold halls of the Resolute in nothing but his blacks. He was almost at his quarters when he heard the familiar voice of a brother. 

“Rex? What are you doing up so early?” And that wasn’t just any brother, that was Fives. Rex turned around slowly. Fives walked closer to him and realized that the captain was wearing only his blacks.

“Vod, why aren’t you wearing your armor?” the ARC trooper questioned

“I… uh…” Rex stumbled. 

“Don’t lie to me Rex” Fives demanded. Rex didn’t say anything. 

“Aren’t we a bit close to Commander Tano’s quarters?” Fives teased. Rex ignored the hotness in his cheeks and glared at his brother. Fives already knew what was going on. 

“Maybe we should stop by and say hi” Fives played. 

“I’m sure she’s asleep,” Rex said. 

“How would you know?” Fives asked, “I would think that you had just come from there.”

“I didn't,” Rex snapped. Fives raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh really? I thought you liked her” he commented. 

“She’s my commanding officer. We’re nothing more than friends. I’d never-”

“Rex, that’s a big pile of bantha poodoo!”


	8. Di'kut

**Di’kut**

/DEE-koot/

Mando’a

_ noun _

  1. An idiot, useless individual, or waste of space



"You’re a di’kut, you know that?"

* * *

Cody bounced his leg as he sat by his brother’s hospital bedside. The mission had gone horribly wrong and Rex had sacrificed himself for the sake of the mission. It had worked but he’d gotten hurt, really bad. It was touch and go for a while. Anakin and Ahsoka were beside themselves for a while but once Rex was in the clear, they went right back to helping the men. 

But Cody wouldn’t leave his vod’ika’s bedside. He was scanning over reports, not really taking them in. He didn’t really care. 

That’s when he heard the first soft little moan. Cody’s eyes shot up from the datapad to Rex who was shifting around slightly. He moaned again, a bit louder, and then his eyes fluttered open. The captain locked eyes with Cody as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Cody opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out. 

Tears streamed down the older clone’s face and Rex shot his ori’vod a concerned glance. 

“Cody?” he asked. Cody sobbed in response, flinging himself into his brother’s arms. Rex was shocked still for a moment but then wrapped his arms around his older brother and began gently stroking Cody’s hair.

“Cody?” Rex asked, quieter. Cody sobbed more into Rex’s chest. 

“Hey, shh, it’s ok,” Rex comforted. Cody gripped tighter onto Rex and finally squeaked out:

“I almost lost you” Rex’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“I can’t lose you, Rex. I can’t lose… I can’t. I can’t, I can’t I can’tIcan’tIcan’tI-” Cody sobbed shaking his head a little. Rex realized that his head wasn’t the only thing shaking. Cody’s entire body was wracked with tremors. 

“You won’t vod” Rex assured, “Not anytime soon. I’m here right now and I feel fine. It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Cody sobbed for a while longer, curled up close against his little brother’s chest. 

“I’ve got you” Rex whispered, “It’s ok, I’ve got you. You can let go now.” Cody was exhausted and slowly his sobs subsided. He relaxed a bit, his shaking subsiding as he slowly let go. 

“That’s it” Rex soothed, “You can rest.” Right before Cody drifted off he whispered:

“You’re a di’kut, you know that?”


End file.
